


国王的欢愉

by liriio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriio/pseuds/liriio





	国王的欢愉

【Jason/Starlord】国王的欢愉  
●梗来自于很早之前看得一个沙雕新闻：一位父亲招妓正好招到自己的亲女儿。  
●ooc预警

 

Peter咬了咬牙，最后还是接过了皮条客递过来的那份卖身合同。

没办法，当太空义警又没人给他们发工资，甚至隔三差五还要自己倒贴钱修理飞船和更新装备。他们几个仅仅靠着当赏金猎人那点不稳定的微薄收入，艰难维持银河护卫队的运转实属不易，队员们也经常会受不了的抱怨几句，而高潮是前几天听见gamora在憧憬他们能换上一个新的二手马桶，这种可怜的丧气愿望终于让Peter再也坐不住了。

然而无论在地球还是宇宙，钱都不会从天上掉下来。想要来钱快又多，还不想去杀人抢劫偷窃走私，那就只有……

这就是为什么Peter现在难得一见的在浴室里洗澡打扮的原因。他按照皮条客留给他的高级男妓职业道德要求，首先有点惋惜地刮掉留了很久的络腮胡和腋毛胸毛甚至还有腿毛，然后冲洗干净再做个头发化个妆喷点香水。关于化妆，其实条文里没有硬性规定，但是Peter出于不想让嫖客认出自己的小心思，愣是给自己化了个亲爸都不认得的浓妆，最后再换上一套引人遐想的性感套装，让该露和不该露的都露得若隐若现，准备工作总算完事了！

Peter看了一眼镜子，对里面那个自己都觉得陌生的性感尤物感到万分满意。这时候皮条客的电话也适时的打了进来，Peter立刻按下了通话键。

“Starkiller，你他妈的运气真不错，第一次就陪个大佬。好好服侍的话，说不定还能额外得到不菲的小费！”

Peter一边草草应着一边趁着船上没人出了门去，二十分钟后，他如约来到了一家高级酒店门口。Peter仰头打量了一番这栋气派的环形大厦，连上面的每一片砖和玻璃都无一不在散发着金钱的光辉和高逼格的气息，大概是贫穷限制了他的想象力，说真的他从不知道无存知地还有这么豪华的地方！

Peter安慰完自己人跟人是不能比的，就顶着前台审视的眼神淡定的穿过大堂直接走进了电梯间，顺便厚颜无耻的回给他一个“土包子看什么看没叫过特殊服务吗”的轻蔑眼神。到了37层，按着说好的房间号，Peter叩了三下之后房门被打开了，一个扣着奇怪面具的高个中年男人站在玄关处，示意他进去。

“Starkiller？这代号比起娼妓花名听起来更像是什么中二杀手。”

“至少我有脸见人，冒昧了，请问小刀先生是哪个杀手组织的头头？”

话刚出口Peter就有一丝后悔，也许，他并不该才见面就这么尖刻的怼他的第一个嫖客，如果他不想自己今晚的酬劳泡汤的话。

他下意识地去看小刀先生的表情，想看他生没生气，却愕然发现这个人带的面具上根本就没有露出眼睛的窟窿洞！想必是那种高级的单向可视材料制作的吧，Peter无语的想着，嫖个娼而已，用得着这么小心翼翼吗？不知道的还以为他怕出什么皇家丑闻呢，不过但凡真是个王公贵族，也不必到这儿来招妓了。

“干这行脾气还这么爆？不过，我喜欢。”

听见那人不着调的调戏，Peter恼火的同时也放下了心。他在房内四处转了转，这显然是一间超豪华总统套房，种种迹象来看，这个嫖客还真应该是个有钱大佬，寻思着今晚这受气也不算亏。虽然说，这个男人的声音听起来有点异样的熟悉感，不过天底下声音相似的多了去了，管他妈的呢，他心里嘀咕了两句就不再计较了。

“你洗过澡了？闻起来真香。”

小刀先生从背后一把抱住了Peter，在他的颈间使劲蹭来蹭去的嗅。

“你想先从哪一项服务开始？我们先说好收费标准。”

Peter毫不在意的任由他在身上拱来拱去的揩油，仍旧冷静地开始背诵价格表，只是背着他偷偷翻了个白眼。香他妈个头，不就是股劣质香水味儿吗，这个精虫上脑的傻逼！

“先给我口一发吧。”

既然谈拢了价钱，Peter做事麻利，马上就敬业的伸手去开男人的裤链，掏出那根阴茎就低头要给他口交。

虽然过去Peter并没有过什么给男人口交的经验，但是作为一个男人，他天生就比女人更懂如何去取悦另一个男人，刨除一贯的自信聪明，这会使他在业务上更加游刃有余。

男人坐在床沿，Peter就跪在地板上握住那根阴茎，一边两只手不停地上下撸动它，一边含进嘴里用力吮吸起来，用舌头撩拨上面凸起的筋脉，又尽量多的给他做深喉。

果然，没多久，男人就呼吸急促起来，喘息声也越来越粗重，眼见自己的初次尝试就效果拔群，Peter也不由得有些得意，愈发卖力的服侍起来，于是没过多久男人便控制不住地一下全射在了他的嘴里。

“上面这张小嘴真是骚，不知道下面的怎么样？”

“你自己试试不就知道了？”

“这么骚，那坐上来自己动吧。”

Peter只是随口一回，没想到竟给自己挖了个坑。其实他还真是没有什么跟男人做的经验，原本以为受着就完事的他这会子开始有些骑虎难下了。  
但是高级男妓职业道德有着明文规定，他想收钱就不能不遵守嫖客的游戏规则。这样的话也只好走一步算一步了，Peter就硬着头皮开始脱自己的衣服，他今天在齐屌小皮裤下还穿了一条黑色渔网袜，刚脱了皮裤，到这条贴得严丝合缝的丝袜时，却由于不常穿不熟悉而变得十分难脱了。Peter正抬起一条腿到床沿上，兀自跟它一番较劲时，这时那人却突然又要求他保持现状不要再脱。妈的，这变态怕不是还想一会儿他自己手撕吧？这什么操蛋的地球猥琐宅男性癖？

Peter只得遵照他的指示叉开双腿爬到他身上去，Peter有点尴尬的想，这时候应该到哪个步骤了？应该要润滑了吧？

“润滑剂。”

Peter接过来，用手在那瓶液体里搅了搅，就试探着往自己的小洞插去。下体被灌进一股冰凉的液体的感觉着实怪异，还有自己的手指第一次进入了自己的身体里，他能感觉到那里湿热紧实的软肉包裹着自己的那根手指，吸着它似乎不想让它抽出来。

从未体验过的Peter有些不自在，一抬头发现男人也在直勾勾的盯着他那里看，一想到男人也盯着他刚才的一举一动，更是羞耻得无以复加。

很快那硕大的阴茎就又挺立起来，顶在了Peter的屁眼洞口，他深吸了一口气，开始试着往下坐，被异物撑开的不适和撕裂感让他在阴茎插进了三分之一的时候终于有点受不了了，毕竟这还是他第一次被干后面。可是嫖客的要求他又必须遵守，否则不仅赚不到钱还要支付违约金。

“快点，全吞进去”，男人还在冷酷地催促他。

Peter心一横，硬是强忍着痛一下真把那根大肉棒全吃进去了。

“嗯...啊...啊啊啊！”

“第一次？刚才看你口交技术那么好，还以为你是个老手。”

“第一次被你这种老男人干罢了...”

Peter嘴巴上还强撑着，眼眶却早已不争气的红了，生理性的泪水直在里面打转转。

男人扣住Peter的腰大开大合的操干起来，没插几百下，那可怜的眼泪终究还是落下来糊了Peter一脸，脸上的妆也早花了，如今更是被泪水差不多冲刷干净。Peter被操得在男人身上到处乱摸，慌慌张张地想找个着力点，结果只听得“啪”的一声，他碰巧把那人的面具后面的皮筋给扯断了，这清脆的响声使两人都暂时停止了动作抬起头来面面相觑。

“！！！Peter？”

“Jason？！”

“……要叫daddy。”

Peter感觉脑内一阵天旋地转，他尴尬得想立刻晕过去，可是现在那根大肉棒插在他屁眼里的感觉还是那样鲜明，那种被充实被操干的刺激快感简直使他清醒得过分，他爸爸的大肉棒！也不知道对面的Jason是什么心情，不过令人窒息的是，他甚至感觉到那根阴茎在他体内又涨大了一圈。

“Peter，放松一点，你夹得我都快断了。”

Peter的脸爆红起来，他想，都怪gamora的化妆品，它们居然不防水！这下完球了，他上次费尽心思才逃脱了亲爸爸十几万军队的抓捕，这回却自个撞到枪口上！

关键是，本来王宫里俊男靓女多的是任他挑选，谁又能料到，斯巴达克斯的皇帝还会特地跑到无存知地来嫖暗娼呢？他用脚趾头想都能知道，送上门的买卖他爸爸是决不会放过的，恐怕这次是要一去不还了。

““dad，别…...””

“你不肯跟我回去就是来做这个？嗯？”

Peter试图从Jason的腰上爬起来，他没心思再坐在亲爸爸的阴茎上跟对方继续辩论没营养的口水仗了，只想立刻就结束这场荒诞的闹剧。但是Jason却故意使起坏来，先假意松手让他挣脱往上慢慢吐出那根大肉棒，又在他快要完全抽出去时狠狠地把他按到自己腿上，让再次直直跌落到那根阴茎上的Peter立刻就控制不住发出了一声带着哽咽的尖叫。

“不...不是...啊！”

“如果今天来的不是我，你就要被随便哪个恶心的男人糟蹋了！”

来的是你不也照样被干吗，有个卵的区别。想归想，但基于严峻的现实形势，Peter还是没敢说出口。

“我只是...为了...银护……”

“缺钱了？所以就出来卖？”

“...你不也出来嫖娼吗？半斤八两谁也别说谁……那倒是，你要是不找别人，我连妹妹都不会有……”

“Peter，你像梅瑞狄斯，又不像她。”

“闭嘴！你不配在我面前提她……啊……”

原以为顶嘴会让Jason发飙，令Peter感到意外的是，他却不但不反驳甚至放弃治疗般单方偃旗息鼓了，干脆还扒开Peter的低胸装，直接把脸埋进Peter高耸的胸脯上去玩弄起来。看着他爸爸把脸整个埋进了自己深深的乳沟里，能够敏感的感觉到凑上来的温热皮肤和立体的五官在胸肉上色情地来回舔舐和磨蹭，Peter简直快要羞耻得爆炸了。

Jason抬起头，用一只手揽着他的腰，另一只手用力揉捏起他的奶子，嘴巴也含住了奶子的乳头开始挑逗吮吸。Jason的牙齿不轻不重地研磨那两粒小小的乳头，微妙的疼痛和瘙痒让Peter下意识的想要推开他，可是直到它们完全涨大挺立起来，被吮吸得仿佛要吸出奶水来，手臂发软的Peter都仍未能推动那人一丝一毫。胸部被玩弄着，下面也没停过，那尺寸狰狞的凶器也一直还在后穴大力的抽插，Peter也只能被迫承受这一上一下的双重快感了。

“啊……别吸……daddy求你了！”

“穿得这么骚就去到处晃荡，现在不想被吸奶子了？我看你刚才半个胸都要露在衣服外面了！”

“嗯……啊……别咬了……daddy别这样对我……”

为了解脱，Peter竟也可耻的向他爸爸撒起娇来，那声音真是要多嗲有多嗲，甜得跟沁了蜜一样，再不停眨巴着泪汪汪的蓝色大眼睛卖萌。终于Jason似是被宝贝儿子这千载难逢的主动服软打动了，总算停止了对他胸部的蹂躏。

“还敢不敢去外面勾引别人？”

“嗯...daddy...我错了！我知错了！”

又不知道被压到在床上干了多久，泪眼朦胧中，Peter迷迷糊糊发现Jason突然抽了出去把原本戴着的避孕套扯了，直到大肉棒又插了进来他才后知后觉Jason想要干什么。

“啊啊……daddy别射在里面……啊啊啊！”

“怕什么，你又不会怀孕。”

尽管Peter今天难得低声下气的对他爸爸各种撒娇求饶了，可是最后还是被大量炙热的精液直射得痉挛起来。

“都这么大的人了，也该长点教训。堂堂斯巴达克斯的王子殿下，竟然去自甘堕落做男妓！我们皇家的脸面都要被你丢尽了！”

说着Jason又再一次插进了Peter的小穴开始操他，不管Peter如何哭着拒绝，但是依然还是被操了不知道多少次，被射得小腹都微微鼓起了，反正最后他是直接没意识昏过去了。

“Peter，看看你自己被灌得多满，真可惜，你要是能生，孩子都给我怀了好几个了。”  
因着这句不要脸的下流话，害得Peter在梦境中还被自己真的给爸爸生弟弟妹妹的惊悚剧情给整到崩溃。

第二天的清晨，Peter本陷在蓬蓬软软的枕头杯子里睡得正香，却迷迷糊糊中感觉抱着他的温暖源突然抽身而去，于是困顿地睁开了眼睛。旁边起来的是Jason。

等等，昨天，他是真的被他亲爸爸给嫖了？！

看着眼睛睁得大大的正在发呆，手却还下意识拽着他不放的宝贝儿子，Jason无奈的叹了口气，又爬上床来哄他。

“听着Peter，以后我不强求你必须回家，包括你的银河护卫队的经费也会由我个人名义承包，但是你要记住，你永远只能被我一个人包养。”

Jason又爱怜地吻了吻Peter的额头，就穿好衣服下床去了。

“昨晚我帮你清理过了，你可以再睡会儿，我会让服务生在你醒了之后送吃的来。我今天还有国会要开，先走一步了宝贝。”

过了好一会，躺在被窝里的Peter才反应过来，他还来不及拒绝就已经被安排得明明白白了。不过，Peter抓过放在床头的电子银行界面看了看，看到上面多了比昨天说好的还多了二十倍的钱，又满意的缩回了被子里打起瞌睡，这样的结局其实也不是很赖。

下午Peter终于回到了米兰号，一开门就看见柳眉倒竖，正在桌子旁等着发飙的gamora。

“Peter Quill！你是不是活腻了？竟敢偷用老娘的化妆品和香水！”

“还说，gamora，你的化妆品竟然不防水……真是把我害惨了”，Peter无奈的扶住了额头，嗓子哑哑的。

“？？？都他妈穷的叮当响了，还能买到什么高级的？你还有理了？！”

“拿去，给你自己买最贵的那种，剩下的都让火箭置办装备吧。”

Peter把电子屏塞到她的手上就一瘸一拐的回房间，gamora呆呆地看着他们银行账户里突然多出来的，一串数字后面那一排的0，又抬头看了看Peter怪异的走路姿势，不由得发出了一声又爱又恨的叹息。

尾声

Peter坐在床上，打开了Jason提前给他寄过来的礼盒。里面是一件蕾丝系带开叉抹胸的，腰部以下还完全透明的层层叠叠华丽公主裙，还有金色长假发、一双白丝长手套和配套的高跟水晶鞋。holy shit！女装就算了，但主要是这他妈根本没法穿出门去，他敢保证他要真敢这么出去，还没走到半路早被拖走强奸好几回了。

他爸的脑子今天是被门夹过了吗？

旁边还有一张纸条：当然，考虑到宝贝的安全，你可以先穿上那条衬裙再出门，到爸爸这再脱下来。

衬裙？于是他又在里面一通翻找，结果除了衬裙以外还找到了另一个“惊喜”，一只医用注射针头和一管药剂，上面写着“空孕催乳剂”……

——The End——

星星(委屈)：我爸这什么狗屁逻辑，只准州官放火，不许百姓点灯？  
杰森(得意)：钱虽然不是万能的，但是管用。

对不起，文里双方化名又被我玩成沙雕梗了，就是突然感觉starkiller和小刀先生正好完全可以互相隐瞒身份用来各种搞事情啊，starkiller比起正常星简直骚断腿，小刀先生还自带面具，其实下次要是玩SM也好合适啊(不((停止你奇怪的脑洞


End file.
